


Not So Sisterly Love

by NDD



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breath Control, Extreme Throatfucking, Futa x Female, Mental Anguish, Other, Sibling Incest, Sweat, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDD/pseuds/NDD
Summary: Jinx has been captured by the sheriffs of Piltover. Is she the monster everyone thinks she is, or just a troubled girl who had a traumatic childhood?





	Not So Sisterly Love

Jinx sat huddled into the cold corner of the dreary holding cell, her knees bent to her chest with her arms wrapped around them tightly. She could just barely hear the rowdy crowd outside, their muffled cheers the only thing that broke through the ringing silence of the desolate police station. Very few criminals continued to operate under the watchful eyes of Piltover’s new sheriffs, which left the cells empty today bar one maniacal youth. With no one to put on an act for, her mask began to slip. There was no gleam of excitement in her crazed eyes, but rather a look of dread, incoherent mumbling replacing her typical obnoxious laughter. 

The consequences of what she had done began to weigh down on her and her mind raced through all of the possible outcomes for the situation she found herself in. It wasn’t exactly the fact that she could possibly be locked away for the rest of her adult life that bothered her, but instead the realization that she would be face to face with her big sister again soon. The same bitch who was responsible for everything she ever did -- at least that’s what she told herself.

That moment came much quicker than she was prepared for, her body flinching at the sound of a heavy door slammed in the distance. Jinx gulped as she tried to hold her head up, trying to hide just how nervous she really was for the time being. She heard two pairs of boots stomping their way towards her, rather cheery laughter being shared between the two officers who approached. The blue haired girl timidly turned to face the bars of her cell as those steps rounded the corner, just in time to meet the smug smirks of her captors. The duo wasted little time getting to their captive and Caitlyn pulled out a pair of keys while Vi leaned into the bars nearby. 

“Hey sis,” she said with feigned affection. The cell door was unlocked by Caitlyn and pushed open with a squeak. Vi took that opportunity to push past Caitlyn, eager to be reunited with her sister after a long time away. Jinx didn’t reply, she couldn’t, her heart was pounding in her chest as she turned to face the wall. 

“I was just telling Cait here about what I used to do to you when we were younger,” Vi taunted mockingly, “do you remember?” she closed the gap between them, leaving very little personal space between her legs and Jinx's body. She wanted the girl to feel small and helpless, she often used her size to bully her sister when they were younger. Again, Jinx didn’t answer with words, but her expression shifted and gave the answer her sister wanted regardless. The menace of Piltover bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes beginning to tear up as she thought of her the terrible things her sister had done to her in the past.

“Oh, is she about to cry?” She heard Caitlyn’s accented voice tease from behind her sister, the officer ecstatic to see Jinx in such a condition after months of chaos and destruction.

Meanwhile, Vi’s expression turned to one of hunger, an animal stalking its prey. She was a sadist in every sense of the word, an officer for the sake of brutality, her sister’s tear-pooled eyes excited her. “You’ve been causing us quite a bit of stress, lately. I think you know how you’re going to make it up to me.” Vi said, her message underlined by the sound of her zipper being undone.

“You can’t do that!” Jinx screamed, her head snapping up to face her sister, tears running down her cheeks as she broke into a sob.

“Why not?” Vi asked curiously, seemingly unphased by her sister’s sudden outburst.

“Because… you… you’re a cop.” That reasoning was met by laughter from both of the women, laughter that was abruptly interrupted by Vi leaning forward and grabbing hold of her sister’s thin neck. Jinx let out a choked gasp as she felt her palm squeeze down onto her trachea, and Vi used her firm grip to lift the girl upwards. Jinx was dragged up the wall like a ragdoll until she was standing on wobbly legs, only supported by her sister’s grasp on her throat. 

“I keep this city safe, the people out there love me.” Vi spat with much more authoritative tone in her voice. “Do you think anyone is going to believe what a mental case like you tells them?” she asked as her sister's face discolored, “... Do you think they’ll even care?” The crooked cop smirked as she kept her sister pinned up against the wall before leaning forward. Her mouth pressed down onto one of her tear stained cheeks and kissed it, licking the salty liquid from her lips. After what felt like an eternity to Jinx, Vi’s grip loosened, and the blue haired girl desperately gasped for air in between sobs as she slid back down the wall. 

The next few minutes were little more than a show for the two officers, Caitlyn now standing to the side of Vi. The two watched as the scourge of Piltover broke down, Jinx crying into her hands as she tried to escape her surroundings. Her emotional breakdown served as a brief respite from Vi’s torments, the bully was happy enough to watch her younger sister sob, it was almost nostalgic. 

That moment of “solace” would not last for long however; Vi clearing her throat before starting the conversation yet again. “I’m gonna ask you just like I used to. Are you gonna be my punching bag, or my cumdump?”

That question was a trigger rooted deep into the back of Jinx’s mind, she had been presented the option so many times in the past. She had been trained with physical pain to teach her to submit to her big sister’s depravity. The persona she had adopted had already cracked the moment she was captured, but now it had all but shattered. There was no difference now between the infamous criminal Jinx, and the abused little girl she used to be. Those brutal memories stuck with her, and she hesitantly glanced up to her sister through blurry eyes. “.. Your cumdump..” She mumbled meekly, a chill running down her back as she submitted once more, something she promised herself she would never do ever again.

“What was that?” Vi asked louder. She wanted more enthusiasm from her sister and leaned forward to bring the open palm of her hand crashing against Jinx’s face. The sudden impact and stinging sensation made her flinch and whine in fear. 

““Y-your cumdump! Please, please u-use me as your cumdump!” She cried out, afraid to push Vi into any further action, still afraid of those punches even though they were so many years ago.

“There’s the slut I told you about.” Vi said with a laugh, looking over to Caitlyn who gave an approving nod.

Jinx’s skin crawled at the word, her face twitching as more repressed memories continued to play in her head. “Slut. Slut. Slut.” Vi’s words repeated in her mind, the voice changing in maturity each time as she recounted the many times her sister called her such a thing throughout her life. Her tears had finally subsided, and only lifeless eyes stared forward blankly as she tried to fade away into her “happy place”. 

“You really ruined her.” Caitlyn said with a slight hint of pity in her voice, looking down to the girl with raised brow and then back to Vi who had already began to push her pants downwards. Unfortunately for Jinx, she didn’t quite feel bad enough to pass up a blowjob, and began to discard her skirt just the same.

“Hey, retard!” Vi snapped, shaking Jinx from her trance to look back into her eyes with that same blank stare. 

She had barely noticed the two women in front of her moving, but now she was cornered by two meaty cocks that hung in front of her face. Her sister’s was no surprise, but she was rather disappointed to see that Caitlyn was sporting the same type of equipment. Vi was of course bigger than she used to be, the same cock that had violated her so many times in the past had grown to match the size of the large woman it was attached to. Surprisingly, Caitlyn’s was an inch or so longer, but nowhere near as girthy as her sister’s. Beneath both of the cop’s massive cocks were sets of equally impressive balls, Vi’s propped up by the waistband of her underwear and Caitlyn’s hanging heavily between her toned thighs. Jinx hesitated for a moment before she shifted to kneel between the two, her bony knees pressing uncomfortably into the cold concrete. 

Unfortunately for the girl, the chase she led the duo on earlier forced the officers to work up quite a sweat. The corner she kneeled in was clouded in the stench of pheromone laced nutsweat that made her nostrils flare as she tried to breathe. It would only make the task harder for her, but it certainly wasn’t anything new. Vi often made her sister “bathe” her when she got home from sports practice, and would occasionally bring a friend or two with her, this simply brought her back to those horrid days. 

Jinx brought her left hand upwards, her lithe fingers slid around Vi’s thick, half-flaccid cock, and lifted it upwards. Instinctively she leaned forward, tilting head to the side so that the dick she was holding hovered over her cheek. She brought her lips down onto the bit of webbed skin that connected those swollen balls to the base of her shaft. She sucked the salty sackskin for a moment before moving down and letting her tongue run along the crease of her nutsack, right in between the two cum-filled orbs. 

“I’m glad you remember.” Vi said, her eyes closed blissfully for a moment as she felt the warm sweat coating her balls lapped up and replaced by a cool trail of saliva. 

With Jinx so focused on her domineering sister, Caitlyn took matters into her own hands, grabbing the girl’s free arm and guiding her hand up against the ignored cock. Jinx got the hint immediately, wrapping her fingers around that moist dick and jerking it idly as she continued to tongue bathe Vi’s nutsack. She could feel every pulse of the two cocks in her hands, the malleable flesh hardening as she pressed her fingers into the skin, her hand struggling to close fully around them as they thickened. Jinx flinched as she felt a bead of precum drip from the leaking head of Vi’s cock splatter against her. She could feel the same slimy liquid running down her fingers as she continued to tug at Caitlyn.

“Alright, slut. I’m ready,” her sister announced from above. Jinx very hesitantly pulled her head away from the now saliva coated ballsack.

It wasn’t that she wanted to stay there, it was just that she knew what was coming next. She let her grip on her sister’s cock go, the monolithic throatwrecker now standing tall and proud, the cumslit leaked as it peeked out from it’s turgid foreskin. She brought her hand down onto her own thigh, clawing into it as she opened her mouth as wide as she could. She stuck out her pink tongue to display the inviting entrance of her mouth, tilting her head upwards for her sister. Her eyes began to water again and she began to breathe heavily, knowing that she wasn’t going to be breathing much at all in a few moments. The use of her throat was always brutal and uncaring, her sister treated her mouth more like an onahole than a part of a human being. 

Her dread caused her to stroke Caitlyn much slower now, her hand shaking nervously as she tried her best to continue to please her sister’s partner. The officer was about ready to scold the criminal, but when she looked down to her face, she could see the fear in her eyes. Her conscious screamed at her, was she really doing the right thing? “No, but Jinx deserves it..” she convinced herself. It was the first time that Caitlyn had felt anything but hatred for the girl, and it certainly wasn’t enough to intervene. 

“Good girl.” Vi uncharacteristically praised her sister, rather happy to see that inviting mouthcunt opened wide for her once again. 

She took hold of her dick and lined her cockhead up with the girl’s opened lips, guiding it forward until the underside of her cock brushed against the welcoming mat of a tongue. Jinx squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to force her mouth open wider, unwilling to scrape her sister’s massive member with her teeth as it invaded her small mouth. She felt as if the corners of her lips were going to rip when the invading cock pushed deeper into her face. The bulbous head of it pressed against the back of her slimy throat and forced her to gag, which only made the entrance squeeze down upon the sensitive, spongy head. 

“You’re out of practice.” Her sister taunted, letting her salty dick rest upon Jinx’s taste buds while the tip of it poked and prodded at the back wall and forced her to gag more. 

She brought her free hand behind Jinx’s head, pushing her forward while she tilted her cock downward, two to three inches of dick were shoved into the hole and made her neck bulge out painfully. Her uvula was pinned to the roof of her throat, and her extended tongue was trapped between her teeth and her sister’s cock. She was at Vi’s mercy now, and Vi would show no mercy to her little sister’s mouth. With her dick now lodged into the squirming esophagus, her hand left her cock and joined the other. Her fingers intertwined and forming a net-like hold on the back of Jinx’s head. 

“Watch this, cupcake.” Vi said, giving a smirk to Caitlyn before she turned back to her sister’s panicked face. 

Caitlyn offered a grin in response, Jinx’s hand squeezing at her rock hard dick in panicked anticipation. Vi used all of her strength to force her sister forward, thrusting her hips in the same motion to try and impale the girl with the rest of her cock. The pre-leaking head pushed through the slight resistance of her throat like a freight train, forcing Jinx to choke out a “GLURHK!” That sore tunnel squeezed down onto Vi’s cock like a vice as the girl retched. Vi kept her grip on Jinx’s head despite how desperately she tried to pull away. She force-fed that last agonizing inch in so that her lips were firmly smooching around the base. She was only ever satisfied if she could get herself balls deep, and wouldn’t rest until she felt her nuts resting upon Jinx’s chin.

“Ahhh, fuck.’ The crooked cop moaned out in delight, remembering what it was like to have a proper cocksleeve. 

She began to gyrate her hips as she hilted herself as deep as she could go into her sister’s mouth, claiming every single nook and cranny of her sloppy throat. Jinx began to salivate uncontrollably around her sister, rivers of spit and slop running down her sister’s balls and mucus running from her nose. Vi pulled herself out slightly, keeping her sister’s head still before slamming herself back in with no concern for her well-being. Her balls slapped back against Jinx’s chin with a wet smack, and her nose pressed painfully down onto her pelvis. Jinx tried to cry out, but could only manage to sputter around that dick, a torrent of frothy slobber shooting out from between her lips and soaking her sister’s crotch. Vi repeated the same process, pistoning her hips back and forth carelessly as she tried to mate with her sister’s throat. 

At this point, Jinx’s hand had left Caitlyn’s cock completely, both of her hands squeezing at Vi’s muscular thighs and her nails dug into her flesh hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. Much like the brutal throatjob, this was the norm between the siblings, it was how Vi knew when her sister was nearing her limit. Of course, she always pushed past that limit, fighting through the pain to continue and hump at her sister’s face. Jinx’s eyes looked more pink than white as the blood vessels in her eyes popped. Her face turned pale, a difficult task for someone of Jinx’s ghostly complexion and her eyes began to roll back into her head. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she began to lose conscious -- now it was time for her to breathe. Vi’s grip loosened, allowing Jinx to pull away with what little strength she had. Vi’s slimy cock pulled back against her sore throat, slowly coming free with one last messy gag.

She slammed herself back against the wall, coughing and gagging as Caitlyn and her sister taunted her from above. Vi used the opportunity to begin smearing her saliva covered cock over Jinx’s features, dragging the slimy fuckrod across her face to smear it with her throatslop. Her eyelashes were matted down by the spit and mucus gagged up only moments ago. Jinx could hardly focus on what the two officers were saying, she could only make out a few vulgarities and the occasional laughter as Caitlyn joined in with Vi, the two beginning to batter her face with their hard cocks, each of them taking a side to assault with thudding cock slaps.

“I…. need… to… breathe.” Jinx managed to interrupt the two between gasps and coughs, her voice hoarse after the rough treatment of her throat. 

“That’s what I was letting you do, you dumb cunt.” Vi said, “But since you’re wasting your breath talking, I guess you’re ready for round two.”

Jinx sobbed again as the smacking of her face stopped, wearily opening her jaw once more. Just like last time, she extended her tongue and tilted her head upward to her sister, albeit with even more hesitance this time.

“This time I’m not pulling out till’ I cum, take a deep breath.” Vi suggested as she lined herself up with her sister’s mouth. 

The thought terrified Jinx, but she wouldn’t dare argue lest she was beaten for refusal. She tried her best to breathe in as deeply as she could, her throat burning and causing her to cough. It was good enough for Vi, and she abruptly rammed herself deep into Jinx’s throat once again. The pink-haired officer took hold of her sister’s head just as she did the first time and pulled her forward until her chin served as a ballrest again. She started where she left off before the brief intermission, her hips pumping back and forth vigorously against Jinx’s face. Caitlyn took a step back, watching as the outline of Vi’s cock slid in and out of the girl’s bulging throat while she jerked at her own cock and eagerly waited for her own chance to ruin the girl.

Vi leaned in slightly, her lower stomach pressing at the top of Jinx’s head, her legs shifting to either side of Jinx’s knees. The officer all but mounted her face, her thrusts became more frenzied and forced Jinx’s throat to emit more of those guttural retches. Jinx hardly got enough air to endure such punishment for much longer, her palms pushing at Vi’s strong legs in protest. Her nose felt as if it was going to break against her sister’s pelvis, causing her to scream around that cock and coaxing moans of vicious approval from the uncaring officer. Her throat hugged and convulsed around the pounding dick, the muscles of her dicksleeve feeling as if they were going to tear from the sheer girth sliding in and out. The pushing on her legs turned into fists pounding and her bloodshot eyes began to flutter closed once again, not that Vi would even see them from her current position, or even care if she did.

“I’m going to die…” Jinx thought to herself, a moment of clarity setting in despite the wild reaming of her throat. “... I never should have came back here.” She continued, damning herself for ever thinking she could get revenge on the bitch that was going to take her life with her cock. For the first time in a long time, Jinx felt something other than sorrow. She felt peace, accepting her fate despite how degrading and agonizing such a horrid death was. She would finally be free of this world, finally free of her sister and the mental anguish that she had caused.

Unfortunately for the girl, she would have no such release. Instead, Vi was having one of her own. The officer growled out from above and Jinx could feel the humid nutsack against her chin shift, the cum filled nuts inside rising. With one final thrust, Vi hilted herself into the girl’s throat, the head of her cock ready to deliver her load right into her cumtoilet of a stomach. 

“Drink it down, bitch.” Vi growled out as her orgasm began. Jinx’s throat strained once more, the rush of ballbatter rushing through Vi’s cock forcing it to widen just a tad more. 

A torrent of that warm liquid shot into Jinx’s flat stomach before Vi began to slide herself out of Jinx’s throat. Spurt after spurt of that hot goo coated the walls of her burning tunnel, the warmth almost soothed her pain as the cock continued to gush, leaving a trail of cum on it’s path back to her lips. Jinx instinctively swallowed down anything that wasn’t forced into her stomach, her body fighting to breathe even if she didn’t want to. Finally, Vi’s cock slid across her tongue just as her orgasm was about to end. The cumslit gushed two more trails of that creamy jizz across her sister’s tongue before it drooled against her lips. Jinx gulped it down and then took the deepest breath of her life, a desperate gasp just as she was about to lose consciousness. 

She slumped forward, barely able to hold herself up on her thin arms as she sputtered onto the cement beneath her. She just barely saw Vi tugging up her pants from the corner of her eye before she nonchalantly walked off. She had figured her torment was over for the time being, at least until she saw Caitlyn stomping back into back into the position Vi was just standing in.

“You didn’t forget about me did you?” She asked teasingly while continuing to stroke her cock. Jinx let out a sore cry as she realized her night had only just begun. “Don’t worry, I’m not as mean as your sister.” Caitlyn assured. “Take your time… I like to take it slow.”


End file.
